


Hot Lesbians in Your Area

by soulbuddies



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, F/F, Face-Humping, Fem Chrom, Invisibility, Magic Bondage, Multi, Scissoring, Semi-Public Sex, Threesome - F/F/F, Touching, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25433692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulbuddies/pseuds/soulbuddies
Summary: Chrom, princess of Ylisse, wanted badly to try magic on her girlfriend. With Tharja's help, the magically inept princess is able to do so. Unbeknownst to Chrom, Tharja is not content and at helping the pair. She wants her chance with Robin and is perfectly willing to use invisibility to do so. Robin stands no chance being hogtied by magical bindings and having two hungry ladies after her.-Bunny
Relationships: Chrom/My Unit | Reflet | Robin, My Unit | Reflet | Robin/Sallya | Tharja
Kudos: 6





	Hot Lesbians in Your Area

Tharja carefully followed Robin through the camp. It was quiet tonight with most of the army already in bed, but none of that particularly interested her. The dark mage was more hypnotized by how the woman walked, carefully imagining what lied beneath those robes. Ever since the other woman had found out about Tharja’s interest, she’d gone out of her way to make sure that they never bathed at the same time or ever shared a tent. It had hurt Tharja but not deterred her. No, she had ways of getting what she wanted.  
And she was giddy, more than she could recall being in a very long time. She was ready to get exactly what she’d convinced that dope of a princess to consent to. A week prior, Chrom had approached her with a desire to learn the art of dark magic. Unfortunately for the bluenette (and fortunately for Tharja), Chrom had the magical potential of a potato. And after a few days, the dark mage had asked what it was that the princess wanted to accomplish. The answer came eventually, with deep blushes, fearful eyes, and a lot of stuttering; but they were words that opened so many doors for Tharja.

Chrom wanted to surprise Robin, her lover in secret. Not that Tharja didn’t already know that tidbit, but she had pretended to be surprised to prolong the humorous look the princess was giving her. She then went on to explain the type of surprise. And that’s how the dark mage ended up here; completely invisible, nude, and following behind her love. With an easy lie, she had convinced Chrom that all she had to do was cast the spell on Robin before she went into the war tent. In actuality, she would be there watching the whole time. Finally able to see all that her fantasies had fed her.

Part of her was tempted to think up a plan to have her way with Robin too, but alas, the repercussions were not worth it. So she was more than happy to settle with whatever Chrom had in mind. The bluenette was an idiot, but she had thought of this idea in the first place so perhaps her intentions would be interesting. If not, then Tharja could always… nudge them in the right direction. She silently giggled at that.

Soon Robin was in front of the tent, probably intent on working herself to sleep again but neither Chrom or Tharja would allow for that tonight. As she entered, Tharja followed close behind as to not make the tactician aware of her presence. Once she was certain that Robin had not sensed her, she turned and placed a silencing curse on the tent so that no one outside of it would hear what happened within. The dark mage mildly listened to Robin’s pleasant voice be shocked upon finding the princess in the tent as Tharja then activated the discomfort circle she’d drawn up around the war room earlier. This would keep anyone from nearing the tent and stopping her fun.

“I figured you’d end up here,” Chrom replied, as Tharja sat down in the corner of the room. She focused on making her presence small for now. After Robin was in a bind, it wouldn’t matter as much. The dark mage smirked. “I wanted to make sure you didn’t work yourself to death.”

Robin scoffed that beautiful scoff. How a woman could manage to make every sound as beautiful as the last was beyond Tharja but she couldn’t find the will to question it now. “I’m not going to fall over and die, Chrom. You worry too much,” she replied. There was a touch of annoyance in her voice but also some affection. Seeing it pointed at Chrom still stung but the pain was promptly ignored.

Chrom let out a hearty laugh. “And here I was saying the same thing to you the other day about me going on patrol.” The princess definitely gave off a confident air and she had plenty of reason to in this situation. Tharja wondered though if the bluenette was making everything too obvious.

“That’s different and you know it,” Robin started as she set her notebooks on the table at the center of the room, “Now go on and get some rest. The march tomorrow will be a long one and I don’t want our leader lagging behind because she didn’t sleep enough.” Robin’s voice was smooth and unsuspecting. So she too knew just how much of an idiot Chrom was and didn’t think her capable of any plan like the one they were about to spring. How curious. What Tharja wouldn’t give to have that level of trust…

The princess leaned forward in her seat with a smirk on her face. Tharja could tell it was almost time to to innact her magic. She just had to wait for the ‘secret word’ she’d told Chrom to say when she wanted the spell to ‘activate.’ Seriously, the princess really was a gullible fool and needed to listen to whatever advice Robin had given her. “And what if I don’t want to?” she asked, resting her head in her hand, “What if I have something else in mind?”

Robin arched an amused eyebrow to that. “Like what, Chrom?”

“Like this~” was Chrom’s reply before she muttered the words Tharja had told her to. They meant nothing in actuality and only served as her cue. She reached forward and quietly muttered the spell that would entrap her love. Nothing happened at first, Robin remained standing there with an unimpressed expression before suddenly falling to her knees. Her hands snapped behind her back and locked up against her ankles. The tactician gasped and looked around as she struggled. Meanwhile, the princess slunk around the large table and looked down at Robin. “Damn… I didn’t think it would work so well.”

Tharja inched herself closer so she could get a better look at the embarrassment on her love’s face. Robin was absolutely floored, her cheeks slowly growing brighter as she seemed to realize the implications. The tactician immediately looked through the dark mage and at the tent’s entrance. “Chrom we… we can’t! N-Not here…” All of the confidence had been drained from the woman, and gods was it a wonderful sight. She continued to squirm against the magical bindings as more jumbled words and questions fell from her lips.

“Shhh Robin~” Chrom purred as she took a knee beside the tactician and placed a finger to her lips, “The thrill is half the fun. Besides, no one comes in here this late except you. Now come on~” Robin moved her head away from the finger, her eyebrows knitted in agitation. She clearly wasn’t happy about being bested. “I…! I haven’t consented to this at all,” Robin barked backed, but could only squirm as the princess ran her hands over her body.

Chrom smirked wide to that, leaning in close and whispering into the other’s ear, “Well here’s your chance. Tell me no~” Robin’s silence was loud in the tent as she hung her head and muttered something about Chrom being an idiot, to which made the bluenette laugh. “I can’t help it you didn’t plan ahead, love. Maybe next time you’ll be more prepared~”

“There will absolutely not be a next time!” Robin fired back, her body shaking from her fluster. Her eyes quickly darted back to the door before hiding her face against Chrom’s chest. Tharja was completely taken by just how beautiful the other looked like this. How Robin’s flustered squeak as Chrom placed her on the table with ease hit the dark mage’s eardrums and made her shudder. Carefully she crept ever closer, taking advantage of the seat that had been left pulled out on one side of the table.

Those short white locks covered Robin’s eyes as she refused to meet Chrom’s gaze. The princess continued to run her hands over the other’s body, humming with pleasure. “You’re just so damn pleased with yourself aren’t you?” the tactician muttered. It was clear that her agitated words were just a way to cover up her wounded pride. The bluenette removed her own gloves as she smirked.

“Well, considering I’m usually the one in your position? Yes. Yes I am,” Chrom admitted pleasantly as she untied the knot that kept Robin’s robe in place, “And damn… It’s no wonder you enjoy this. The power is very thrilling while also very humbling because I know you trust me.” She removed the robe easily, the bindings not actually solid.

“Of course I trust you…” Robin whispered, even as her eyes went to the tent’s flap, “I trust you with my life but… Did you make any arrangements to make sure we weren’t caught? I… If someone comes in here and I’m like this…” The burning on her cheeks didn’t dim, instead it only grew brighter as her breath hitched with a healthy amount of fear. It was obvious that Robin feared Chrom’s lack of planning, but she really didn’t have anything to worry about. Tharja would readily kill anyone who dared to interrupt this moment.

The princess looked to the tent’s entrance. She seemed to be able to tell just how worried Robin was and headed over to it. Chrom tied the flap down before turning back around. “Feel better?” she asked teasingly, like the tactician was worrying for no reason. Robin gave the other woman a look that made the princess laugh. “Oh come on. Everything will be fine. Let me have this~”

Robin seemed to consider the other’s plea. It was difficult to tell what she was thinking given how flustered she was but she finally seemed to let go a little after a few moments. “Fine. Just… don’t get too loud… Please…” Her begging was so unbelievably adorable, especially when it was so clear to see just how much pride she was swallowing for the princess.

The bluenette smiled. “I promise. I don’t want to be caught anymore than you do,” Chrom joked as she began removing the rest of the tactician’s clothing. Tharja remained transfixed as more and more skin was revealed. She wanted nothing but for the princess to go faster but she continued her slow movements. Her lips pressed against Robin’s neck before rolling the other over on her front. The white haired woman didn’t seem to care for the new position all that much but hardly seemed to complain as Chrom removed the rest of her clothing.

Soon she was nude and essentially hogtied on top of the table. It was almost like her body was a juicy feast that neither Tharja or Chrom could tear their eyes away from. If Robin wasn’t embarrassed before than she surely was now as she squeezed her eyes shut and pressed her forehead against the table. “Do… something…” she weakly ordered as she squirmed. Chrom blinked out of her trance before smirking. She plopped herself down in one of the chairs and motioned for Robin to come closer.

The tactician gave her an incredulous look before huffing. She wiggled across the table and gods, this had been an amazing plan. Her movements were slow and careful but they only accentuated the beautiful curve of her rear. Tharja stood and came up behind Chrom as Robin got closer to the edge. “Good~” Chrom whispered as she grabbed the tactician’s knees and turned her rear to face her.

Robin let a small whine as she squirmed. She was shaking slightly, though it was unclear whether it was from fear or anticipation. Chrom separated her legs and Tharja allowed for the bindings to separate some. Her wrists and ankles were still connected to one another but they were no longer tied at the middle. This allowed for both her and the princess to get a perfect view of the tactician’s ass and the rather wet looking sweet spot between her thighs. “Oh~ Would you look at that~? Guess you like this as much as I do~”

With a grunt Robin adjusted herself on the table, doing her best to hide her face from Chrom’s piercing words. The princess began to play with Robin then, a single finger caressing her clit and gently fingering her hole. The tactician let out small but please noises to the attention, a small whine leaving her when the bluenette refused to go faster without the other begging for it. Robin’s mouth resolutely remained shut for decent amount of time, more than Tharja would’ve given her credit for, before she finally caved. “Please… More…”

It wasn’t much but it must’ve been enough for Chrom. Her hand became a little more aggressive, the thumb continuing to caress her clit while a finger searched within for that perfect spot. Robin gasped and attempted to rock her hips in the odd position, desperate for more friction it seemed. Tharja’s mouth was practically watering at this point, as her own hand came down to pleasure herself. The sight was too much to not to.

The princess chuckled, her free hand taking advantage of the exposed rear and squeezing it. What Robin lacked in chest, she well than made up for in ass. Chrom hummed, clearly pleased by the situation. “Is this enough? Could you finish like this~?” she asked lazily, smacking the ass and making the tactician jump with a gasp. Robin whined before simply shaking her head no. “Would you like more than this~?”

“Y-Yes…” The quiet reply was so incredibly arousing. Tharja bit down on her lip and tried not to moan. She was thankful that she’d chosen to do this while naked. If she’d been clothed and watching this, she likely would’ve stripped herself and lost her clothes forever due to the invisibility. “Please Chrom…”

Chrom didn’t seem capable of denying the woman any longer. She stood and helped Robin back onto her knees, facing the other forward and right at the edge. The tactician shivered and Tharja did her best to capture every detail of the woman’s arched and nude frame. Robin was giving the princess a rather questioning look but it disappeared as Chrom leaned forward and began licking at her nub. She let her head fall back as she tried to spread her legs wider. The bluenette took to holding the tactician’s rear greedily as she pleasured her lover, forcing Robin to remain still.

Tharja couldn’t resist anymore. She had thought watching would be enough but for all she was worth she couldn’t stop herself from getting closer. The dark mage made sure to stay out of range Chrom as she carefully reached forward. Her invisible fingers gently traced the beautiful pale skin of her love. Robin gasped and looked down, clearly confused. She couldn’t even stop herself then, still letting her hand roam up and over one of her breasts.

“C-Chrom…?” Robin muttered through her heavy breathing. And it was Tharja’s good fortune that Chrom looked up at her confidently then. The tactician seemed to assume that Tharja’s touches were the princess’s doing and relaxed, once again letting her head fall back. The dark mage smiled wickedly. Using her magic, she floated up onto the table herself and right behind Robin.

Licking her lips, she waited until Chrom wasn’t looking before grabbing firmly onto Robin’s chest. The white haired woman gasped and stared down as Tharja continued her assault. She could probably see the indents of her fingers against the flesh. Tharja had to be careful though. She couldn’t allow Chrom to question it, otherwise her fun would end. The moment it looked like the princess might look up again, the dark mage moved her hands away, content now with kissing at the woman’s shoulder.

Once again the tactician shuddered, receiving double the attention now. She could tell that Robin was trying so hard to not be loud, the muffled sounds behind her lips actually arousing Tharja further. Perhaps at some point she could get away with kissing those lips. The dark mage moved her mouth to her neck, licking and sucking gently on the skin while her fingers continued to trial across Robin’s back. 

Eventually, Chrom stopped and looked up at her lover. The tactician didn’t like that at all though, looking back at the princess desperately as Tharja continued her featherlight touches. “Here you are so aroused and yet I haven’t even taken my clothes off yet~” There was a glint in Chrom’s eyes that spoke of some kind of joke. Perhaps Robin had once spoken such words to the princess. The irony was a bit humorous.

The lustful look that had glazed over Robin’s expression vanished, quickly replaced with fluster and irritation. “S-Shut up…” she muttered, but the bluenette only laughed. She gave a parting lick before standing up and undressing in front of her lover. Robin’s gasp wiped the anger off her face and left her just staring longing at Chrom as the princess made a small show for her.

Tharja didn’t like that stare. She wished that it was on her instead. With a small frown she decided that she’d remind Robin of her invisible hands. The dark mage grabbed at her rear, squeezing it before tracing her fingers lower. Soon, the tip of her middle finger touched the wetness that was leaving a wonderfully slick trail down her crack. Tharja bit her lip as she allowed herself to reach forward just a little more and play with the entrance a little.

Robin started squirming and even let out a few sounds. Thankfully, Chrom was too stupid to realize what was actually going on, likely believing that the reaction was for her. Tharja reached down with her free hand and matched the motions she was giving to Robin on herself. She was so aroused, she could start to feel her own juices leaking down her thighs. 

Sadly Chrom return to the table much sooner than Tharja wished. She pulled her hand away as Robin was pulled into a kiss. It was a long and passionate one that stilled Tharja’s hand on herself and made her jealousy bubble to the surface once more. How badly she wanted what Chrom had. There was several ways of forcing Robin to love her, but Tharja couldn’t bare herself to do it. She wanted more than anything else for her love to be happy. It just hurt so much to know that that happiness wasn’t with her.

Carefully, Chrom climbed up onto the table with Robin. She obviously wasn’t sure if it was sturdy enough for them both but relaxed when the boards didn’t even groan. Positioning herself in the middle, the princess gestured for her lover to get closer once more. “Mind giving back what you got~?” she asked playfully, that same look as before on her face. The fluster was still there on Robin’s face but she said nothing this time around. She shuffled forward, carefully adjusting her body so she’d be able to lean down enough to reach.

This gave Tharja an amazing view of the tactician’s rear, though she resisted touching it just yet. She waited patiently for Robin to settle and for the telltale sign of Chrom’s pleasured sounds before reaching out and groping it. Robin’s muscles tensed but she otherwise didn’t react, which was fine by Tharja for the time being. The dark mage had more planned for such a position anyway. First, she studied the wet crotch closely, taking in all the little details. It was even better than she’d imagined, especially with how aroused it was. She then took to feeling the area with her fingers, tracing each inch of layered skin and loving how Robin shuddered at that.

Tharja bit her lip but finally made up her mind. Slowly she leaned forward and licked across the clit, already committing the taste to memory. The tactician gasped and Chrom gave her an amused chuckle. The princess was running a hand through the woman’s hair as she relaxed and enjoyed the treatment she was getting. The dark mage smirked as she realized she could easily disrupt that pleasure by giving Robin what she deserved. Tharja began licking in patterns against the nub, trying to find the one that Robin enjoyed most.

When she found it, Robin began moaning against Chrom while she worked. The princess must’ve been incredibly aroused by it because she hardly seemed to question it. She just continued to moan quietly and hold onto Robin’s hair desperately. Tharja went ahead and added a couple fingers then, pushing up against several spots within Robin to try and prolong the pleasure.

The white haired woman was shaking now, doing her best to muffle her moans with Chrom’s body. She suddenly pulled away from Chrom and moaned rather loudly. Tharja couldn’t help but be happy about that. She’d pleasured Robin so much that the tactician couldn’t focus that perfect mind of hers. A feat the dark mage would treasure. “Chrom…!” Robin begged, breathlessly, “Please… I… Too much… I can’t…” To hear her so delirious instantly had Tharja’s free hand on her own clit again. 

“You want to release~?” Chrom asked cheekily, to which Robin desperately nodded her head to. Her hips had started to move against Tharja’s mouth she was so desperate, much to the dark mage’s pleasure. To prolong her desperation, the dark mage slowed her motions on the other. Robin’s hips continued their desperate humping but now a needy whine fell from her lips to compliment it. The sight must’ve made Chrom reluctant to keep up her power play over the tactician.

The princess sat up and slowly helped Robin do the same. Tharja unfortunately had to pull away then, not willing to risk herself being discovered. She backed up and watched as Chrom laid Robin down on her back. Due to the new arrangement of her bindings, she was able to lay comfortably with her knees bent. The princess carefully climbed on top of her and they shared another kiss. Slowly, Chrom began to rub their crotches together making the white haired woman moan into their kiss.

Tharja sat herself down in the chair beside the pair and watched casually. While the sight and sounds of Robin were enough to make her touch herself, Chrom’s presence kept her from getting anywhere close to release. They went like that for a good while, the bluenette occasionally stopping to either catch her breath or prolong Robin’s torture. Chrom kept whispering into the tactician’s ear but Robin never replied, only continuing to moan with increasing volume. Eventually she seemed to give in though, as she started whimpering for release.

That’s when Chrom’s adjusted her position slightly and started going faster than before. Robin gasped and slammed her head against the table hard as she came. To Tharja’s surprise, Robin actually squirted some. It didn’t go far, barely a few inches from their bodies, but it was enough for Tharja to reach over collect it on her fingers. She didn’t hesitate to use it as lubricant on herself as she watched Chrom further the tactician's pleasure before the princess herself finished.

They stayed huddled up in each other’s arms for a moment as they relaxed. After a moment, Robin lifted her head and looked over at the tent’s entrance. When she presumably saw nothing, the white haired woman relaxed against the table again. “Chrom?” she whispered to the other.

“Hm?” Chrom hummed, completely relaxed and seemed to be on the verge of sleep. What an actual idiot.

“Can you break the spell please? I’d like to be able to move again.” Robin said it with a chuckle but Tharja could still see the small fluster on her face. Clearly she wanted some of her power back that she seemed to have in their relationship. Chrom remained silent for a moment before cursing. Tharja smiled deviously. “What? What is it?”

Chrom sat up and met her eyes sheepishly. “ I uh, might’ve forgotten to um… I don’t know how to undo the spell…” she trailed off, no longer able to meet Robin’s gaze. For a while, Robin just stared at her in disbelief. Finally, she laughed without mirth and stared at the ceiling of the tent.

“I can’t believe you, Chrom.”

“I’m sorry! Just uh… Let me get dressed. I’ll go ask and be right back. I promise.”

“What do you mean ask?”

“Well… I might’ve gotten some help from a friend.” The agitation in Robin’s eyes grew exponentially with each word, and Tharja couldn’t help but feel pleased. She’d purposefully left out how to undo the curse so that this very situation would occur. The dark mage had originally planned on using it as a way to stare at Robin without the idiot interfering but now… “I’m s-”

“We will talk about how you revealed our relationship for this of all things when you get back,” Robin said curtly. There was a moment of silence before Chrom tried to speak once more but a single look was enough to shut the princess up immediately. “When. You. Get. Back,” she reiterated, and Chrom was quick to comply this time. She got dressed in a flash, haphazardly throwing her clothes on before picking up Robin’s robe. She pulled it onto the tactician’s body and rested her lover on one the chairs facing away from the entrance.

With that she gave Robin one more reassurance that she’d be right back before hurrying out of the tent. The moment Chrom was gone, the white haired woman let out a long sigh. She muttered to herself some and Tharja couldn’t help but find it all amusing. Especially since the discomfort circle around the tent would make it incredibly difficult for the bluenette to return any time soon. The curse essentially made it difficult for those outside of the circle to look at the tent. Chrom would likely end up walking past the tent several times before finally being able to pinpoint it.

Tharja came closer to the chair, standing right in front of the woman. She was torrn. To touch or not to touch. Robin seemed rather upset at the moment but her legs were slightly open. Touching herself once more, the dark mage realized that she’d yet to finish herself. That was enough of a reason to touch, at least that’s the conclusion her lustful mind came to.

She threw Robin’s cloak open and the woman jumped. The tactician looked around with confusion before gasping when Tharja ran her hands over her stomach and chest. Robin grunted, staring down at the imprints her hands made along the skin. “Sh-Shit,” the tactician muttered, looking back to the entrance. “Chrom, I swear to Naga if this is you I’m gonna be one of the few that punches a princess and lives.”

With a silent chuckle she ordered the bindings to tighten some as Tharja continued to play with Robin. She suckled on one of the nipples gently as her hands roamed down and over her thighs. Robin shuddered and squirmed before taking a deep breath to calm herself. “Okay. Clearly not Chrom,” she muttered before pausing for a moment, “The spell maybe? Does it work on its own…?” 

Tharja rewarded such an idea by licking at the woman’s crotch. Robin let out a low moan as she shied away from the contact. “P-Please… I’m too sensitive…” the tactician muttered but the dark mage only took such words as an excuse to continue. She pulled Robin closer to the edge of the chair and continued her assault from earlier. The other woman gasped and bit down on her lip as she struggled and squirmed.

Gods, why was Robin so intoxicating? The dark mage couldn’t even control herself any more. With a bit of difficulty, she pulled Robin onto the floor. The tactician was so genuinely confused by the situation that her expression was adorable. She tried to wiggle away but there was no escaping Tharja’s invisible hands. She sat herself down on the edge of the tactician’s long cloak to keep her still. Robin’s attempt to wiggle back more after that just resulted in her falling back to the ground.

The white haired woman looked to the tent’s flap before down at her body. “I… I don’t know if my words have any effect but please, I don’t want someone to walk in on me like this. I can’t even cover myself…” Her fluster had returned along with a good bit of fear. Tharja smiled as she considered the words carefully. After a moment, she used the binding to move her beautiful prize back behind the table. Robin seemed to relax some to that. “So… you can understand me?” Robin was looking down at where her one of her wrists were spiritually glued to one of her ankles. 

With a wicked smile, she began licking at the woman’s clit again, earning herself a gasp and moan. The tactician kept trying to reason with her curse but it got her nowhere. Tharja continued to please her, being gentle as to not hurt with her overstimulation. Eventually, Robin seemed to concede to Tharja’s will. Once it became clear that this was happening, there was really only one option for the other woman. And that was to wait for Chrom’s return.

The more Tharja played with Robin though, the more aroused she became. The dark mage desperately needed release. She… wanted what she’d seen earlier. Leaning forward, she kissed Robin deeply. She was sure that it was bizarre for the tactician to be kissing nothing, but the dark mage wouldn’t relent. Tharja curled her tongue around Robin’s and nearly moan into her mouth. Perfect. Robin was perfect in every way.

When she pulled back and looked down at the woman, her love was dazed. Tharja looked further down to see their bodies so close to one another, especially their crotches. Slowly, she lowered her own onto Robin’s and bit on her lip to keep herself from releasing the moan in her throat. Her love gasped underneath her, looking down at where their bodies connected with bewilderment.

Tharja, now lacking any reason, started making the same motion she’d seen earlier. It took a few minutes but she eventually figured out the right angle and amount of pressure. Robin was a mewling mess under her, the small frame squirming and rubbing up against the dark mage. Her love was reciprocating. She was moaning and pleasing herself against Tharja. The thought alone was enough to send the dark mage over the edge.

She bit down hard on her tongue to hold back the yell in the back of her throat. It didn’t help that Robin kept moving underneath her chasing her own orgasm. The overstimulation was almost painful but she endured it for Robin. Anything for Robin. Slowly the stimulation grew less intense as her orgasm finally reached it’s breaking point. 

Robin though seemed desperate. She was clearly close but Tharja’s lack of movement was making things hard on her. Now with a much clearer head and a much hornier Robin, she pulled back entirely and stared down at her love. The woman gasped and whined at that, wiggling around and trying to find contact. When she couldn’t find her invisible partner, the white haired woman let out a desperate little please as she tried to reach between her thighs and failed.

Now how on earth was Tharja supposed to say no that?

She leaned forward and immediately began licking at Robin’s crotch again. The woman moaned appreciatively, now humping Tharja’s face in an attempt to release. That desperation was so perfect… the dark mage couldn’t help but want to prolong it. She slowed her tongue down significantly, making Robin whimper and squirm and plea for release. It was the most beautiful thing Tharja could imagine. 

Now her mind was running a mile a minute. What could she do to make this better for her love? After a few more licks she stopped and helped Robin sit up. The woman was so desperate at this point that she took to humping the ground before Tharja could stop her. Not that Tharja minded, the sight was an arousing one and it made the dark mage want to release again. Her idea was a tricky one but she was positive it could work. 

After touching herself a bit just to the sight of the needy Robin, she lifted the woman up more and slid her head under and between those legs. Tharja once again showed attention to that sensitive place making the tactician jump and moan. She went back to humping Tharja’s mouth but the dark mage wanted more than that. With a nudge in the right spot, she forced Robin to fall forward and lay on top of her. 

The woman was dazed for a moment, those hot breaths hitting Tharja’s crotch and making her shudder. She continued her licking as she gently nudged Robin towards her own clit. Tharja wanted so badly for the other to reciprocate like this but was unsure if she would. Robin was definitely confused until her face touched the warm spot. Again, Tharja nudged her, trying desperately to get what she desired.

It took another minute or so but finally, finally, the tactician figured it out. The slick and warm tongue against her almost had her moaning. Everything about this moment was perfect. Both of them rocking their hips into the other’s mouths. Tharja herself was starting to become desperate as she neared her second orgasm. It might’ve been cruel but she purposefully kept Robin on the edge, not wanting her to finish first. No. She had something better in mind for her love.

Tharja came with a mostly silent gasp, nearly choking on the air in throat. She rolled her head back and stopped returning the pleasure much to Robin’s displeasure. The tactician was a whimpering mess at this point which was perfect. This is what Tharja wanted. Once she’d calmed down enough, she rolled Robin back onto her back and began tracing symbols on her chest and down her stomach. 

The woman gasped when all of the symbols suddenly became visible on her skin. They were gone the next second but the fear was definitely still in Robin’s eyes. Tharja smirked. This curse… She’d definitely be using it over and over again. While she knew she’d never be able to have Robin’s heart, she could at least have this. Tharja then went back to licking the woman’s clit, not stopping until the tactician came with a loud cry.

The dark mage backed up after that. She wiped her wet face off and just stared. Tharja knew Chrom would be back soon, and as amusing as it would be to have her try and explain that she couldn’t find Tharja, she just couldn’t bare to leave Robin tied up like that anymore. Not when she knew she’d be able to do this again in the future. With a wave of her hand, the invisible ties disappeared and the woman was free.

Robin sighed with relief as she sat up properly and stretched her legs out, several of her joints popping. Chrom stepped back into the tent a moment later, and Tharja sleepily listened to them for a moment before deciding they weren’t suspicious of her for the right reasons. She then made her way back to her tent and flopped onto her cot, completely and utterly exhausted.  
The dark mage waved off her invisibility curse and put on her small clothes. So many thoughts were racing through her mind and she couldn’t help but be giddy. That wouldn’t be the end. Oh no. There would be many times to come.

***

“Chrom wasn’t showing any progress so I gave her something easy to use instead. I don’t understand what the question is,” Tharja replied in her usual deadpan voice. Well, usual to those that didn’t know her. Her voice was always a little happier when Robin was around.

The tactician was beet red as she shuffled in her spot. “The question is what was it? Something very strange happened and I want to know what it meant,” Robin pressed. The woman had entered her tent a few minutes ago, unannounced and refused to sit down no matter how many times Tharja offered.

“It was just a spirit of lust. I doubt it could’ve done too much outside of hold you. Maybe a few touches here or there,” Tharja explained, letting her eyes roam over the other. It was so hard to not stare and imagine the body under those baggy robes now. Three days and the thought still gave her goosebumps. “Or is there something else besides that?”

Robin’s blush deeped at her words and she fumbled for a reply at first. It must’ve been hard for the woman to come to grips with the fact that Tharja knew. “Well… A bunch of symbols appeared on my skin at one point. I don’t know what they were or what it could’ve possibly meant. But they disappeared soon after they were… traced onto me.”

Tharja hummed as she looked at the book in her hands and flipped through the pages. It had taken her a whole night to write out a few pages in it so that her story would be convincing enough. She skimmed the pages muttering out loud a lot of the things that the supposed ‘spirits of lust’ were known for, enjoying how Robin squirmed. “Hmm… Here we are, symbols on the skin.

‘Occasionally, spirits of lust will bond with a host. It’s an incredibly rare occurrence and has only been documented a few times. These hosts would be revisited by the spirit in the coming weeks, months, and in one case years. The visits follow no specific pattern though one of the bonded hosts claimed that thinking about the spirit made it appear more often.’”

Robin just stared at her for a moment. “You mean I’m stuck with this thing? For years?”

“Possibly,” Tharja confirmed, “Based on what else I’m seeing here, it seems like it’ll mostly try to visit you when you’re alone, so you won’t have to worry about it haunting you during a battle at least. And it also says they’ll sometimes try to communicate by using voices you recognize.” She paused and looked up at Robin sympathetically. “I apologize. I didn’t realize something like this would happen.”

The woman stood there, pinching the bridge of her nose. “Its… fine, Tharja,” she sighed before meeting the dark mage’s gaze. At first her eyes were hard but they softened. Robin must’ve believed the sincere look she was wearing because she relaxed some. “Is there anyway to scare the thing off? Be… less appealing to it?”

“Not from what I can tell,” Tharja assured looking down at her book, “Though I can try to do some more research if you’d like me to.” The tactician immediately nodded to that.

“Please? If you don’t mind. I really can’t afford to have some sex spirit distracting me while I’m planning.” Tharja nodded to that and gave Robin another apology. After a few more exchanges, the tactician left and the dark mage bit her lip. Maybe that lustful spirit should visit tonight.

***

Robin was laying in her cot and staring up at the ceiling nervously. It was difficult to rest now that she knew that she was essentially being stalked by a ghost that wanted her body. Though part of her kept warning her to not think so much about it for fear that it might show up now, it couldn’t be helped. The poor tactician was worried about the prospect of what it could mean and it made her restless.

She’d already given Chrom a stern talking to about it. While what had happened wasn’t exactly a bad thing, it wasn’t good either. Now someone knew about them and she had a sex demon hot on her tail. Thankfully, things seemed to work themselves out for the most part. Tharja swore she wouldn’t tell and Chrom kept talking about marriage. So if they could just keep up this facade for a little longer then-

A breeze hit her back.

Spinning around on the cot, Robin looked to the tent entrance. The flap was fluttering in the gentle night breeze, almost waving at her. The problem is that she knew she’d tied it down before resting, or trying to anyway. She slowly got out of bed and peeked around outside. There was no one nearby, so she carefully went about tying it again. The knot had likely just come undone. That’s it. Robin just needed to stop being so worked up over this ghost.

Once done with the knot she stood, fully intent on laying down and not thinking about this horny spirit anymore. At least, that had been the plan until she found herself on the floor in a much too familiar way. She gasped as her hands became trapped against her ankles and she desperately looked around. “I know what you are and please,” Robin begged, “Please just leave me be. You aren’t wanted here.”

There was a pause, before lips pressed against her own. It was a soft and gentle kiss but Robin shook her head pulled away. “No. I don’t want this.” Another pause, this one much longer. A hand against her cheek that ran down her neck and to her chest. “Stop,” the tactician ordered, and to her surprise the ghost listened, “Go away. You may have bonded to me but I don’t want you. Please. You being summoned was a mistake. I didn’t intend for something like this to happen. Now I need you to go.”

Silence kept her company for a long time. After a while, the bindings that held onto her disappeared. Slowly, Robin stood up and looked around and then jumped when a hand caressed her face. The tactician reached out and sure enough found an invisible face under her hand. It was absolutely bizarre to realized she was staring into the eyes of ghost. 

“Please,” a familiar voice whispered and it completely threw her off guard, “Please… I need you. I… I’ll die without you. I need this…”

Tharja’s voice was not one she’d expected the ghost to use but at least it was fitting in some strange way. Though, the words it had said… they were concerning to say the least. “You’ll die? Are you saying that… you need a host to live?” Robin was doing her best to piece it all together. The head under her hand nodded.

“I do… Not often… Just enough… Just enough… Please… I’m so hungry for you…” The pleas, they actually tore at Robin’s heart. Especially hearing them from Tharja’s voice. She’d never heard the woman sound so desperate and sad. The tactician swallowed and thought on it for a moment.

“I… I can offer you myself to live for a time but… I need you to promise that’ll leave after a while. I can’t exactly keep you ‘fed.’ Not when I’m about to get married and-” Her words were cut off by a sudden kiss to her lips. She allowed it though she still felt strange about it. When the spirit pulled away, Robin felt her shirt be lifted and it took everything she had not to pull it back down. 

She felt one of those ghostly hands press lightly against her stomach and looked down just in time to see the symbols on her body reappear briefly. Robin blinked and was about to ask about them when she felt pleasure cripple her. She fell to her knees and moaned quietly as she felt compelled to touch herself. Suddenly… it was almost like her body had traveled back in time, and it was just as needy and wanting as the moment when the symbols had first appeared.

“Thank you…” Tharja’s voice whispered, “I promise to leave… Once I’ve had my share~”


End file.
